Episode 53: Doctor Jamilton
"Doctor Jamilton" was originally released on May 2, 2011. Description This episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me comes to your courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue. Also, courtesy of the Millwall Football Company, people who are naked all the time and an irrational anger towards Science and God. Suggested Talking Points Back-up Lover, Sex and Robotics, Potluck Contest, Nakedness, Food Babies, Soccer Wedding, Jim Charm, Mister Brad, Hug Safari Outline 04:45 - So there's this girl I'm really into. Right now, I can tell she sees us as friends, but I really think that if I have patience and work at it something could possibly materialize between us. Here's where the complications arise: I cannot tell my friends I like her, as "keep it a secret" doesn't seem to register with them, so they don't know I'm really into this girl and are fully intent on setting me up with another girl who we know is into me. She's a nice girl, but not the one I really one. I've tried to slow down their setup plan as much as possible, but it's fast approaching. Should I break a girl's heart for a chance to be with the girl I really love? Have you any tips for slowing down the oncoming setup? -- Those Who Wait 10:54 - Y - Sent in by IAmOstarta on Twitter, from Yahoo Answers user Diego, who asks: Why does my girlfriend feel weird having sex with me because of the posters on my wall? They are of JFK, Gandhi, and Benjamin Franklin Additional Details: They are on my wall because I strive to be like them. 18:12 - Hey, my friend just got engaged to his girlfriend, which is great. I'm invited to their engagement party, which is not so great. Here is my problem - it's a potluck at the girlfriend's house that they are throwing. I think it's really tacky and don't want to bring anything. Is this a jerk move? What should I do? -- Mike Not Even In The Wedding 21:53 - Hey, I live in a college dorm, and recently an unfamiliar girl has taken to using my hall bathroom to shower. This would be fine, except that she always showers with the curtain open. I can only assume that she's creeped out her own hall-mates and has to find new turf, but it's beginning to creep me out as well, not to mention flooding the bathroom, which leads me to wonder: why might a person prefer to shower with the curtain open, and what can I do to get her to stop. -- Flooded in Philly 26:35 - Y - Sent in by Cameron Dagle, from Yahoo Answers user Monkey Pot Tree Nut, who asks: Pregnant with twins! Are these good names? I was thinking of cute and fun names for my twins (boy and girl) <3 I am also inspired a lot by celebrities; their children have such unique names. Anyway here goes, starting with girl's name and then boy's name... Jam and Ham Smith Lola and Boba Smith Sami and Sammy Smith Lah and Lee Smith Sugar and Spice Smith Silvia and Silvio Smith Apple and Pear Smith Which pair is your favourite? Thanks! 41:05 - I work in a pretty conservative office, and although my coworkers are pleasant enough they're not the type of folks I would ever hang out with if I weren't getting paaaiiid. Every once in a while they organize a dinner at a restaurant after work. Pretty much everyone, including my boss, goes. I've been to a couple and they're not torture; they're just boring and I'd rather go home. What's a way to get out of these without alienating anyone or seeming like a dick. -- Just Here For The Cheddar 44:44 - Monthly Observances 51:24 - Y - Sent in by Toast Rack, from Yahoo Answers user Angela, who asks: Is it dangerous to shoot a pregnant kangaroo with a tranquilizer? Dangerous for the momma kangaroo and joey fetus I mean? I'm moving to Australia and I'm domesticating a kangaroo. I don't care what the authorities say! They're soooo cute! They look like giant puppy rodents. I wanna hug one soooo bad! Hahaha well maybe I won't do that, but I at least wanna hug a kangaroo before I die. Do you think kangaroos are cute? 56:19 - Housekeeping 59:28 - FY - Sent in by Jonathan Bartram, from Yahoo Answers user Mary Martin, who asks: If God is all good, why did he let me diarrhea in my pants on the Ferris wheel at the fair? Quotes On Hug Safari On Teenage CEOs Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Marriage Category:Bathroom Category:Monthly Observances